Lions vs Pather (My version)
by Roscoson
Summary: This is my version of Lions vs Panthers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lions vs. Panthers (My Version.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the idea for this story. Glee is unfortunately owned by Ryan (Doesn't know talent when he sees it) Murphy. The story is owned by another writer on this site by the name Sweet Kat. It is slightly different as most of the new creatures are not real. Victorious and iCarly are owned by Nickelodeon.

Summary: Every student can shift into an animal and when they are human they have certain characteristics of their animal. For example they keep the ears whereas reptiles and fish keep their scales. Birds have feathers instead of hair. Now what some of the characters are for the full list see Sweet Kats version.

Quinn: Lion

Santana: Panther

Rachel: Aryssian Cat/Wolf Hybrid

Mercedes: Pomeranian

Will Schuster: Poodle

Miss Pillsbury: Shih Tzu

Puck: Tiger Shark

Brittany: Norwegian forest Cat

Sam: Bottlenose Dolphin

Finn: Great Dane

Sue Sylvester: Timber wolf.

New characters are from Victorious, iCarly and my own mind.

Story:

Rachel and Mercedes were having another fight in the choir room over a solo. Rachel said she should get it as she was the best singer in the club. Mercedes said the song was better suited to her voice and just because people treated her like a princess doesn't mean that she is one.

Before anyone could react six angry snarls were heard from the hallway and in came one male followed by five females. They were Kingie, Tori, Jade, Cat, Carly and Sam and they were all Tru Wolves. (They are twice the size of the wolves in the Twilight series.) Kingie stepped forward with Jade on his left and Sam on his right while the remaining three formed a protective triangle around Rachel which received two growls from Quinn and Santana.

"Stay out of wolf matters felines." Kingie said with what seemed to be a voice that commanded respect.

"No one tells us what to do. I am the HBIC here." Quinn shouted back but unable to reach the same level of power as Kingie.

"You may have used to be top dog but now since I am an Alpha that means that I out rank you in every way." Kingie explained calmly but only just.

Kingie turned to Mercedes and said.

"You threaten any one with wolf blood you threaten us. You don't want to threaten us."

After this Mercedes was told not to return to Glee until she apologised and Rachel forgave her.

Will Schuster turned to the new comers an asked.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want to join glee club."

There we go first chapter please tell me if you want me to continue with a review. Reviews inspire us to write more and better stories. Until next time. Good bye and good health to you


	2. Chapter 2

Lions Vs. Panthers Chapter 2

A/N: This is the song that Kingi and the girls use to audition for glee club.

Story:

Kingi, Tori, Cat, Jade, Carly and Sam all line up and each steps forward to sing a part of the song. (You decide who sings what. Just make sure to include all of them.)

"There comes a time when we heed a certain call

When the world must come together as one

There are people dying

And it's time to lend a hand to life

The greatest gift of all

We can go on pretending day by day

That someone somewhere will soon make a change

We are all part of God's great big family

And the truth you know love is all we need

We are the world

We are the children

We are the one who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

Send them your heart so they know that someone cares

And their lives will be stronger and free

As God has shown us by turning stones to bread

So we all must lend a helping hand

We are the world

We are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

When you're down an out

There seems no hope at all

But if you just believe there's no way we can fall

Let us realize that a change can only come

When we stand together as one

We are the world

We are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

We are the world

We are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me."

The entire glee club was completely silent. Kingi was fairly average but Tori, Jade, Cat and Carly were all as good if not better than Rachel. Sam had more of a soft rock voice.

Eventually Will Schuester recovered enough to say.

"Welcome to New Directions."

That is another chapter done. Remember to read and review. I know you had the time to read it so just take another thirty seconds or so to leave a review. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Lions Vs. Panthers 3

A/N: This is basically just to clear up what happened after the last chapter. Don't forget to vote in my poll by going to my author's page by clicking on my name at the top.

Story:

Kingi became someone that no-one wanted to mess with. Cat was super friendly and greeted everyone with a hug. Jade was as always mean but knew where to stop. Tori was middle ground between Jade and Cat. Carly was focusing on school work and glee. Sam was of course being lazy and just getting by but was still smarter than Finn.

One time Finn had cornered Sam and asked. "Do you have some sort of problem with me? I saw you rolling your eyes at me when I was copying Brittany's answers."

"Well for starters you shouldn't cheat and secondly you are cheating off a girl who thinks two plus two equals rainbows." Sam said back.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Finn asked with his usual confused look on his face.

"Dumb would be an improvement." Sam stated and walked off.

Glee club was about to start when the Wolves arrived and they noticed that everyone was either sitting far away or far behind Rachel and she was sending out a scent of loneliness and sadness. Cat immediately ran over and hugged Rachel while the rest of the group walked over and sat around her sending out auras of happiness and comfort. Rachel seemed instantly happy.

They heard two low growls behind them and Kingi turned to see Quinn and Santana sitting there.

"Can I help you with something?" Kingi asked in an arrogant voice.

"Stay away from Rachel she is ours." Both girls said in unison and with a large push of threat into their auras. Suddenly they felt six auras push back against their own which seemed to be a lot more powerful. Santana tried to push back harder but Quinn was feeling so threatened that she was going to shift into her lion form.

Quinn shifted and lunged at Cat who was still wrapped around Rachel comforting her oblivious to the giant lion pouncing in on her. Before Quinn reached Cat three huge masses of fur and teeth slammed into her and sent her crashing into the far side of the room. Quinn recovered and saw an evening black, brown and midnight black wolf standing and snarling in front of Cat and Rachel. Carly and Sam were still back protecting Cat.

There you have it a short chapter. I am still looking for a beta or anyone who wants to write in dialogue scenes so if you know anyone send them my way. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
